For The Best?
by LightLessStar
Summary: What would John do for his boys, to stop them from unbearable pain. The Mist-crossover. Do not own Supernatural or The Mist.


**I watched 'The Mist' the other day, and I love Supernatural. I thought to myself, in the end what would John do. After all I believe he taught his boy suicide was the coward's way. But would he make the ultimate sacrifice, in the form of two mercy killing and suicide, or let his boys die a horrible, painful, most likely long death.**

**Sam-14 Dean-18**

**For The Best?**

A black Chevy Impala sputtered, trying to stay alive and failing. It gave one last cough and died.

One man grubby and grizzled with stress and sorrow, but not age sat at the wheel. His head pressed against the wheel, in hopelessness. His name, John Winchester.

'What can I do?'

He sighed and looked at one of his two passengers, his eldest son.

The young man looked at him with fearful smoky green eyes, "Dad, What do we do?"

The eighteen year old was still very much a boy. He could drive and vote, but was not even old enough to drink. Dean Winchester's eyes though showed an age beyond his years.

A whimper came from the back seat.

Both men looked towards the sound, towards their youngest member of their small family, Sam Winchester.

Dean sighed softly, he climbed over the seat to get to his injured brother.

The elder gathered the younger in his arms.

The man gently pulled at the wrapping on the boy's chest. He winced at the wound on his chest, it looked much like chopped meat. A large gaping hole was located on his left shoulder. There were several smaller, but not less deep holes puckered on his chest. The rest of his skin was bruised purple and black.

Sam's breath was shallow and raspy, as though the next could be the last.

"…mmm…Dee," he moaned softly, still trying to maintain his breath.

"Shoo…don't speak, it's ok Sammy," Dean said with tears in his eyes.

The boy in question nodded and closed his eyes, tugging lightly on Dean's hands.

'This is my fault,' He thought while remembering what had happened not even two days ago.

***FlashBack***

They saw large pink-purple tentacles. There were several, all most likely connected to the same creature. One was coming strait toward Dean. He was backed up to the wall and didn't see a way out, so he closed his eyes, ready for death.

But nothing happened, to him at least.

Instead he heard a sickening squelching sound and a cry of pain. He knew that cry.

"SAMMY," Dean cried as the weight of his brother fell on him.

The boy had thrown himself in front of his brother, and now had a large tentacle protruding from his shoulder

***Flashback End***

He really didn't know how he got the thing away from his brother. Or how they and their father got to the Impala.

There was a distinct cock of a gun. Both boys heard it, but Sam was to out of it to care.

Dean looked up into desperate wet brown eyes.

"No! Dad," he cried clutching his brother tightly.

Tears flooded his father's eyes, and ran down his cheeks, "I love you, Dean, Sammy."

Two shots rang out in repetition, followed by an agonizing scream, and one last shot. All that followed was silence.

**Not even an hour later the military showed up.**

**They sported gas masks, an large medic suites.**

**A woman in a military uniform approached the officers, "They've already gone over this area, no creatures are here. Your safe to go normal."**

**The men hesitated, then nodded, removing their masks.**

**The female lead officer looked inside the Impala, a sad look came over her face and she shook her head.**

**She sighed, "couldn't have been too long ago.**

'**If only we got here a little sooner.'**

**She had already seen an entire family. What looked to be two grandparents, a young mom, and a little boy. There was a man she screaming in rage and sorrow. 'He must have been the father…'**

'**Now this…more mercy killings.'**

**The woman wiped a tear off her cheek, trying to harden her heart. She knew this was not the first, and for sure not the last. There was definitely more to come.**

"**This is going to be a long day."**


End file.
